


Seen Not Heard

by GreenRogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Collared Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Whump, Tortured Sam Winchester, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester, shock collar, supernatural creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: As one, multiple voices echo around his frantic thoughts as the room of the bunker slowly disappears,“Pretty things should be seen, NOT HEARD!”It seems like a normal day in the bunker, no active cases, no big apocalypses, no fear, no worries. But when their guard is down-- that's when disaster strikesThis is inspired by omgbubblesomg "Shock Collar"
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sam Winchester WHUMP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shock Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582580) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



> Ya'll I did it again. I intended this thing to be a short one shot inspired by a story I read by the lovely omgbubblesomg --- the muses said no-- so! I will try to keep this one fairly short and I do have a different multi chap going on and don't want to ignore one vs the other. This will probably wrap up with just one more chapter, in fact I'll make it a goal that this is just a two parter (let's see if I stick with that XD) Please let me know what you think and then go enjoy omgbubblesomg one shot that inspired this lovely little thing :) Bless you my friend for letting me write this!
> 
> As always I do not own SPN or the characters, i just like to hurt them.

* * *

The bunker is dead quiet this time of night. Both Winchester’s asleep in their rooms, a day’s labor of research and friendly bickering leaves happy memories imbedded in the concrete walls. Castiel idly flips through one of the many books left strewn about on the library table. His eyes aren’t quite focusing on the words before him, rather they stare blankly at the pages as his mind wanders through the halls of the bunker.

He can feel the steady pulsing rhythm of the two sleeping souls. Dean’s steady thrum of energy and Sam’s winking twilight of contentedness. As the years had passed, it became harder for Castiel to see his two charges. His waning powers along with the scars of their torment had dimmed the once bright beacons to more of a glow of warmth than the fire show they used to be. Cas would be saddened normally to see what had become of his friends, but he knew without the trials they had all faced, they would not be the men they were today.

Speaking of, Cas concentrated slightly on Sam’s room and felt the steady increase of unease as a nightmare seemed to grab hold. Quickly, Cas abandoned his forgotten reading materials and silently rushed through the bunker’s halls until he was kneeling on the bed next to Sam’s twitching form. He ran a hand softly through the brown locks, sweat already starting to dampen his face as his breath puffed past slightly chapped lips.

Castiel hushed him gently as he carded his fingers through Sam’s hair, wishing he still had the strength to take away the nightmares that plagued the young man. After a few more moments, Cas leaned forward until his lips brushed against the shell of Sam’s ear and whispered lightly while shifting his position.

“Sam—Sam it’s alright, your safe. You’re in the bunker—Dean is here, and I’m here. You’re safe Sam—wake up for me love—Sam—” Cas continued to call to him quietly, fingers never hesitating in their calming movement against Sam’s scalp. Slowly, his breath evened out and Cas leaned back to watch as sleepy hazel eyes tracked his movement in the semi darkness. Cas stayed quiet for another moment or two, waiting for the haze to clear and recognition to brighten Sam’s gaze. When he felt the slight head tilt into his moving fingers he smiled.

“Back with me Sam?” The hunter nodded before closing his eyes again and curling up closer to the angel. “Want to talk about it?” There was a brief hesitance before Sam shook his head and let out a big sigh.

“Nothin’ to talk about Cas—sorry I disturbed you.” Cas shushed him smoothly and nudged him over until there was room for him to lay down on the bed. They lay face to face, Cas’s fingers still slowly running through Sam’s hair keeping him calm and relaxed.

“Don’t apologize love, I’m here whenever you need me.” Tentatively they both leaned forward until their lips met. Castiel let his tongue slip out and lightly brush the crease between Sam’s lips asking for entrance. Sam sighed into the kiss, gratefully opening under the Angel’s ministrations, and let his hands reach forward and clench into the fabric of Cas’s trench coat. Cas could feel the humor bubble up from Sam’s soul and smiled against the hunter’s lips. He let Sam tug him closer until their legs tangled and Cas was laying half on top of Sam, his body pressing heavily against the other’s chest. They broke for air but left their foreheads resting against each other, huffs of warm breath mingled between them.

“Cas—please—” The underlying tone of need made Cas twitch in his pants and with barely a thought, banished both of their clothes. Flesh met flesh and Sam groaned at the contact before pulling Cas back down into a heated his, his tongue darting playfully back and forth, coaxing Cas to further the contact. Sam spread his knees and lifted his hips, effectively maneuvering Cas between his open thighs and rubbed his hardening member against Cas’s own thickening length. They both hissed at the contact and Cas rolled down, letting their skin slide again each other. Sam’s hands scrambled on Cas’s biceps before raking his nails higher until he encircled Cas’s neck, holding him close as they rutted against each other.

“Let me feel you Angel—wanna feel you—" Sam whispered hotly against Cas’s lips and he knew what Sam was asking for. The ripple of lust spread through his body until he rolled his shoulders and allowed his wings to unfurl. They descended into the room like puffs of storm clouds, raised high and dramatic, a slight voyeuristic thrill every time Sam asked to see them. Cas left them raised for a moment in their glory, fully aware Sam was staring at them in awe like he did every time. After another moment he let them fall, enveloping the bed in their coverage and shielding Sam from the outside world. Sam was leaning forward now, hips gyrating against Cas’s pelvis—their skin slick with precum and they both groaned and whimpered at the contact.

“Thank you, Angel, thank you. So beautiful—” Sam licked and kissed at the sweaty skin on Cas’s neck. He let his hands wander slowly towards the soft downy feathers at the main back joints, giving Cas plenty of time to withdraw his consent. When Sam felt nothing but the tightening of fingers in his hair and the heavier thrusts against his aching cock; he let his fingers run lightly through the feathers within his reach. The punched-out groan from Cas sent spikes of pleasure to Sam’s groin and he continued to caress and kneed at the feathers and tender skin found on his back. Cas’s grip in Sam’s hair tightened incrementally and he huffed hot air against Sam’s throat. His little whimpers and groans of pleasure spurred Sam on, and he increased the pleasure slightly in his fingers.

“Like that Angel, that what you want? God Cas you feel so good—love you, love you so much—" Sam felt one of Cas’s hands sneak between them and take both their members in it’s tight grip and he whimpered at the fresh contact.

“Don’t stop Sam—please don’t stop, so good for me, feel so good. I love you—love you—” Cas quickened his pace, jacking them both using their combined precum as lubrication. He picked himself up slightly, dislodging Sam’s grip in his feathers, so he could claim Sam’s docile lips. He forced his tongue inside, dancing with Sam’s own and swallowing the groans and grunts from the other man. He could feel the swirling energy of Sam’s soul as he steadily climbed towards climax. Pulling back, Cas smiled a predatory smile before nipping at Sam’s lower lip. “Are you going to cum for me Sam? Cum with my hand on you, rubbing against me in desperation. I want to feel you Sam—I want you to cum, cum for me—now”. An explosion of stars and light lit up Sam’s vision as the growing heat in his belly exploded between them. He could feel Cas grow rigid above him as well and the warm splashes on spunk landing on his heaving chest.

He smiled to himself, despite how this little impromptu moment together may have started, he loved feeling Cas letting go of himself and relaxing in their home. Sam sighed with contentment as the endorphin high slowly leaked out of him, leaving him more exhausted than he was twenty minutes ago. Cas watched him with fondness, magicking away the evidence of their combined releases and replacing Sam’s stolen sleep wear.

Hazel eyes slowly closed as his breath evened out, and Cas placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before rolling slightly off of the man. Whisper quiet, he collected his clothes once more and paused at the doorway to gain one last look of the night of his sleeping lover. Sam’s face was clear of lines of stress, his soul a contended glow of happiness.

“Good night my love—”.

* * *

_The flicker of a soft light woke him slowly from a deep slumber. Sam blinked lazily in the dim light and watched as the little ball of blue light danced on his ceiling for a few moments. In the back of his mind he knew he should be panicking—or alerting someone—but the cool glow felt calming in a way. Like a soft caress of a mother’s touch on his mind. He smiled as it danced and sat up to watch it hover closer towards his door before it slipped out between the cracks._

_Pushing his blankets away, Sam opened his door slowly and smiled wider as the glow rushed up to meet him in the face. It hovered close, the feel of a soft breeze as if from wings blew across his cheeks. He could hear a faint giggle like a chime, and he cocked his head to the side as he watched it hover then dart off down the hall. Giving chase like a child, his bare feet slapped against the cement floor of the halls, Sam continued to smile as he followed the glowing light through the winding hallways of the bunker. The light and faint chiming giggles always staying just ahead of him._

_Around and around he ran, chasing the blue light until suddenly it darted past and into a darkened doorway. Sam hesitated a moment, the room clearly marked as storage but missing their painted marker to show it had already been catalogued by the brothers. He was deeper in the bunker than he’d ever been, and the first few thoughts of doubt started to press forward to the front of his mind. He turned to go back when he heard the chime like giggle again followed by a soft feminine voice._

**_‘Sammy—Sammy come---'_ **

_The hesitation was gone again as quickly as it came, and Sam strode into the room, wide smile and bright hazel eyes searching for the voice and the light._

_Between the stacks of mismatch boxes and trinkets, Sam saw a tall object obscured by a black sheet. Underneath it, the faint blue glow was slowly drawing figure eights, barely obscured by the thin sheet. He watched it mesmerized, unaware of his own movements as he reached forward and yanked the sheet down. Before him stood a tall mirror that ran from floor to ceiling. The edges adorned with silver and gold filigree and a cracked design of leaves and branches. He let his eyes roam the intricate designs before he was once again pulled towards the glowing orb in front of him—behind the glass of the mirror._

_Curiosity outweighing any semblance of common sense, Sam reaches his hand forward, the feel of smooth cool glass under his fingertips cause goosebumps to raise up his arm. He tilts his head curiously, smile slowly dwindling._

_“What ar—” Suddenly a rush of hands reaches for him from the glass, one grips his wrist tight while the others snag against his body and hair. His mouth is quickly clamped shut as claw like nails rake against his cheeks. Behind the blue light, Sam is able to see a multitude of green goblin like faces. Yellow teeth bare in broad smiles—bright blue electric eyes shining back at him. The blue glowing orb fades away and the chiming giggle turns into a cackle of monstrous intent. He feels the hands pulling him forward, the glass now sharp shards of frigid pain and he shouts and pulls against the restraining hands. As one, multiple voices echo around his frantic thoughts as the room of the bunker slowly disappears,_

**_“Pretty things should be seen, NOT HEARD!”_ **

* * *

“Hey Cas, you seen Sammy this morn—whoa—uhhh Cas?” Dean had stalled out in the kitchen when he rounded the corner. The smell of coffee, bacon, pancakes, and eggs filled the air and Deans stomach growled in appreciation as a slow smile crept up on his face. “What’s all this then? Piss him off somehow and now your groveling for forgiveness? What’d you do?” Cas shook his head, too busy concentrating on the omelet in front of him.

“I did not ‘piss him off’ Dean. I am merely making you both breakfast-- to be nice.” Dean poured himself a cup of coffee before leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Riiggghhhttt—to be nice— for both of us—that’s why you’ve managed to find the one package of non-meat bacon I kept meaning to toss, made blueberry pancakes—and currently are making an all veggie omelet. Yep that absolutely screams ‘both of us’—“. Omelet safely deposited on the waiting plate, Cas finally turned and shot his friend a good ‘ol fashioned patented bitch face before opening the oven to reveal a plate of pre-cooked food.

“Normal bacon, apple cinnamon pancakes and eggs over easy—yes Dean—both of you”. Somehow looking both thankful and indignant, Dean took the plate with glee and sauntered over to the table with a thanks tossed over his shoulder. “As for your other question, no I have not seen Sam yet. He was not sleeping well last night, and I was going to let him be for a bit longer. Was he not in his room?” Dean shrugged as he shoveled some of the prepared food in his mouth. Groaning loudly, Dean pointed at his plate with his fork in approval.

“You’re cooking more often Cas, this is fantastic”.

“Thank you, Dean, please don’t talk with your mouth full”. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas barely heard the “yes mother” before he left the kitchen to rouse the last member of their family. Although true, he had made food for both of them, Cas had wanted to do something for his lover to try and help quell some of the unease that had been steadily growing in the young man as of late. His nightmares had become a common occurrence again, but no amount of bartering or begging could get him to open up about them. Cas just hoped they weren’t too taxing and would diminish with time.

Knocking softly, Cas was slightly startled to find the door unlatched as it swung easily open. The light from the hall lit up the room and he was vexed to see the room was empty.

“Sam”? Cas called quietly, searching behind the door in an odd need to search the entire darkened room like Sam was hiding from him. He looked again towards the bed and saw the rumbled sheets, blanket still bundled at the foot of his bed. Sam’s clothes were still sitting in a pile on his dresser, boots by the door—perhaps he had gone to take a shower—

Stepping a little more briskly, he passed the kitchen barely sparing Dean a glance as he called down the hall, “Sam?” He turned the corner towards the shower room and already was slowing to turn back to the kitchen. He could not hear the sound of running water, nor the gentle hum of Sam’s voice as he would wake himself up humming some of the old rock tunes from Dean’s collection. Perhaps he was in the library? Did he find a hunt at some point?

Cas didn’t hesitate as he whirled around and strode back into the kitchen and past the table as Dean watched him.

“Cas? What is it?”

“Sam!” Cas called loudly as he entered the library. The books from last night remained where they were. The lights were still off as Cas peered down the room and into the war room ahead for any sign of the tall hunter. He felt Dean’s presence as he came and stood next to his friend.

“Cas—talk to me?” The urge to panic was growing, Cas took a deep breath forcing the rising swell of emotions as he turned to face Dean. Sam’s brother was watching Cas closely, his hunter’s training and big brother intuition stamping out all other thoughts until he was waiting for confirmation of what his senses already told him.

“Sam’s missing—his bed is not made, he’s not in the shower room, and he is not here”. Cas let his arm sweep the empty room as if the visual confirmation would change the answer. Dean swore lightly as he passed by Cas and into the library fully.

“SAMMY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER ME!” Cas fought the urge to be snide to his friend. He wasn’t sure what would go through Dean’s mind to think that Sam would ignore Castiel, but answer Dean immediately. Trying to ignore his irritation, Cas stepped forward and shook his head.

“He’s not here Dean—something, or someone took him—” Dean whirled back around and stared at Cas with raging anger and fire in his eyes.

“How Cas, huh? How could something get into the bunker—in fact, how could something get past you?” The accusation stung and old insecurities threatened to bubble up before Cas tamped them down and straightened his spine.

“I don’t know Dean but taking out your anger on me isn’t going to get Sam back. We need a plan”. Dean paced away from Castiel quickly, his hands running through his hair violently as he walked.

“No Cas, we need to know who, or what, took him first, then get a plan—What could get through our wards?” Castiel sat in one of the overstuffed chairs heavily and rested his head in his hands to stare at the floor.

“I don’t know Dean—Angels can’t get in unless you invite them, even then there are very few who have any interest with the Winchesters anymore. Demons are more likely, but you have devil’s traps all over the place—unless they are immune somehow, they wouldn’t be able to make it in, let alone out again without us hearing them. Skin walkers, werewolves, vampires—none of them know of the bunker’s existence or that you reside here—” Dean roared in frustration as he grabbed the closest chair and sent it flying down the room, wood splintering on impact. Cas jumped in his seat but remained passive as his friend raged around the room, his own mind a chaotic whirlwind of worry and pain.

They had let a precious member of their family disappear, and until they knew what they were hunting—they had no way to save him.

“Dean—Listen to me. The probability of something non-human being able to sneak in here and steal Sam away under both our noses is near nonexistent. So, either—”

“Either the thing we’re hunting is human—a very stupid human—or—”

“Still here”. Dean met Cas’s gaze; the big brother panic was being forcefully shut away as the seasoned hunter rose to the challenge. Cas sat up straighter as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “We need help Dean, if it’s something here, then it’s been able to remain undetected this long. That means it was here before you two were.” Dean grunted and watched as Cas dialed an increasingly familiar number.

“Who’re you calling?” Cas hesitated before he placed the call, giving Dean a side eye warily he sighed as a bright feminine voice answered on the other end.

“Rowena—we need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one, multiple voices echo around his frantic thoughts as the room of the bunker slowly disappears,  
> “Pretty things should be seen, NOT HEARD!”
> 
> It seems like a normal day in the bunker, no active cases, no big apocalypses, no fear, no worries. But when their guard is down-- that's when disaster strikes
> 
> This is inspired by omgbubblesomg "Shock Collar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! Two chapters, i did it! Go me--- it almost became three-- probably could be three, but I promised two, so two is what you get ;)
> 
> It's late and I did not have NEAR enough coffee today, SO if you find any glaring errors please let me know. I did not have the brain power to proofread this today. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to check out the amazing omgbubblesomg!
> 
> As always I do not own SPN or the characters, I just like to hurt them.

* * *

_Sam could feel the sharp claws as the creatures around him poked and prodded at his exposed flesh. He yanked hard on the chains on his wrists, holding his hands above his head but they refused to budge. Twisting away from a particularly rough scratch, he tried to kick out at his offending company only to watch them skitter away into the darkness before coming back with a vengeance. He groaned and whimpered as they continued to poke and scratch, their screeching voices crackling in his ears._

_“Let me go! Stop it! Goddammit I said stop it!” Sam kicked out again and tried to ignore the jarring impact his movement had on his shoulders. The creatures around him laughed and taunted him from the surrounding darkness._

**_“Leave, leave, leave. Never gonna leave, never gonna let you leave. Stay pretty, stay. Ours, ours to PLAY!”_ ** _Sam winced at their shout and let himself hang for a moment in exhaustion. How did he end up here? Why? Were Dean and Cas here to? Were they looking for him? Sam gasped in pain as a sudden white-hot flash of agony speared through his thigh. He looked down hesitantly and saw the hilt of a crude looking knife sticking up from his skin, the red of his blood a stark contrast against the green of the creature’s skin around him._

**_“Red, red, red, bleed it red. Bleed it dry, bleed the pretty till it DIES!”_ ** _One of the little monsters grabbed the knife and twisted it slightly causing Sam to shout in pain again and an angry tittering noise echoed around him._

**_“Noisy pretty, quiet pretty. Lock your voice, hide your sound, not like you have a CHOICE!”_ ** _A particularly ugly and large creature broke free from the pack and Sam watched it with bleary eyes. It seemed to be holding a silver ring of metal in its hands and it smiled up at him showing his yellow slimy teeth. Sam shook his head and tried to lash out, kicking as best he could at the creatures around him._

_“Don’t you touch me with that thing. Get away from me!” Quickly a few of the creatures grabbed his legs and anchored them tightly to the ground. Sam could feel their sharp claws digging into his skin causing multiple tiny cuts that burned and bled. The large ugly did a sort of hop crawl over to Sam and he tried to twist out of their hold. “Stop it, stay away—stop, STOP! DEA—!” The large one climbed up the small pile of its friends until he was face to face with Sam. With a quick motion, he backhanded him, stunning Sam silent and allowing the thing to place the silver circle—collar—around Sam’s neck._

**_“Marked and claimed, marked and claimed. Pretty will bleed so nicely while he’s MAIMED!”_ ** _The large one jumped off his friends, letting its claws sink deep scratches down Sam’s chest as he went. The other creatures stood back for a moment and Sam tried to regain his breath. His Winchester temper was starting to get the better of him and he glared at the growing and shifting horde around him._

_“When I get out of—” the ring around his neck felt off for a second, sort of like a gentle hum of a piece of machinery. He almost ignored it, until he saw the growing glee on the monster’s faces and his fear grew. “Wha—” The gentle hum died off and in its place was a shocking, harsh electric buzz against his skin. It was almost like he was struck by lightening as his muscles locked up in pain. He felt like his skin was slowly peeling away while being burned alive. He shouted in pain and threw his head back in agony. The electric pulse doubled in strength and tears started to pour down his face as he silently prayed._

_‘Please for the love of God—Cas, Dean—‘. The creatures around him mocked his pained cries and pressed back on him, their sharp claws digging and scratching into his skin._

_**“Drink the Prettie’s tears, soak in the Prettie’s fears, wonder how long until he DISAPPEARS!”** _ _Sam’s shouts intermingled with the laughing glee that surrounded him. In his mind his tried desperately to call out for help._

_‘Cas—Dean—please—‘._

* * *

“What on God’s green earth have you boys gotten into this time?” Rowena was a flurry of red hair and perfume as she gracefully descended the iron stairs into the war room. Her face was a stern image of a concerned friend and annoyed witch as she unceremoniously dropped her bags onto the map table. Dean was standing off to the side, field stripping and checking his gun, while Cas was pouring over the books Sam had been currently looking into. Both men startled slightly at her entrance but turned exasperated looks at her as she scolded them.

“Rowena,” Cas started, his tone gruff with worry, “You can lecture us all you like, after we find Sam.” Dean tossed his now cleaned weapon on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, a clear defense to shield his worry and fear from the occupants in the room.

“Something took Sam, we think it’s still here. Can you help or not?” Rowena rolled her eyes as she opened her bag and started pulling out a few supplies.

“Och, can I help or not. If ye dinna think I could help them why bother calling me at all. It’s like we don’t even know each other Winchester. What did Samuel get into before this unfortunate event occurred?” Cas looked back at the books in front of him and felt the beginnings of frustration start to curl around his grace.

“I do not know—all these books—their just standard Men of Letters ledgers. Accounts of previous experiments or hunts. There is nothing in here to indicate—“.

“So, you’ve found squat, have you? Och, no wonder you called my help.” Rowena patronized him lightly while mixing a few ingredients together. Dean was silently fuming to the side, watching her every move while a tick was slowly starting to form just above his eye.

“Look Red, at minimum, Sam’s been missing for 6 hours now. If we don’t find him soon, I’m gonna rip the lungs out of everything in my way until I do. Understand?” She barely spared Dean a glance, used to at this point, the lingering threats of bodily harm where Sam was concerned.

“Ease your breeches darlin’. If he’s still within the bunker, then a simple search and find spell is all we need.” Dean made a gruff sort of snort in his throat before shaking his head.

“Won’t the wards interfere with any tracking you try to do?” Rowena lit a match before glancing up at the ceiling in exasperation.

“Yes Dean, very clever of you to remember the wards you have. However, if you recall, they only work on outside influences to protect what is inside. As I am currently standing in what you have deemed your living room, I think we’ll be okay just this once.” She gave him a cheeky wink before dropping the match and felt the spell come to completion with ease.

Cas slowly stood and came to stand at Rowena’s side as they watched a thin tendril of smoke curl lazily out of the ceremony bowl and hover in the air for a moment. He watched, fascinated, as it seemed to gain a sort of self-awareness and slowly circle around Rowena, then himself before easing towards Dean.

“Whoa—what’s it doin’ Red?” Dean took a step back, hands outstretched as the smoke halted in the air before turning away with an indignant shutter to its wispy form.

“It’s hunting you moron, you’d think a hunter such as yerself would recognize it for what it is.” Rowena gather her skirt in a delicate hold and started to follow the trail of smoke through the library and into the bunker proper. Cas and Dean stood staring at one another for a moment before mentally shrugging and following close behind. As a secondary thought, Dean grabbed his gun from the table and the large sword that decorated one of the bookshelves—just in case—

* * *

“Rowena—” Dean growled impatiently. They’d been following the trail of smoke for nearly an hour at this point. Its winding tail leading them up and down several corridors, occasionally circling around back to the library before starting the whole journey over again. She barely glanced at him but even to Cas’s eye, he could see the growing worry in her gaze.

“I don’t know Dean—perhaps whatever took him has some sort of magical protection. A—a concealment spell or charm that is confusing my spell.” Dean grumbled to himself (not so silently) as they passed by Sam’s room for the third time that night. Castiel could feel his own tentative hope beginning to slip as well as he heard Rowena’s soft curses under her breath. Idly he played with a loose button on his coat, his mind wandering to the last time he saw Sam. How he had looked so peaceful in his sleep after they had made love—For a moment the smoke hesitated—it wasn’t much, but it had Cas stopping, even as Rowena and Dean continued forward.

Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. The entire time the spell had been active, the smoke had been steady—unwavering in its course as it traversed the bunker on its hunt. Why now would it suddenly start to hesitate before continuing?

He turned to stare at the blank wall beside him. The solid cement blocks held no secrets that he could see and as he raised his hand to place it gently on the cool stone, he could feel no hidden tricks underneath. He rested his head lightly against the foundation and sighed.

_‘Sam—where are you?’_ He let a moment of despair wash over him for his missing partner. They’d been in worse situations before. Demons, angels—all manner of creatures taking a shine to kidnapping or hiding one brother from the rest, but never had he felt so helplessly lost before. Just as he was about to turn away from his resting point, Cas felt a small tug on his grace. Almost like a prayer—

Turning back towards the wall, Cas rested his hand a bit more firmly and let his meager grace reach beyond the stone. He closed his eyes in concentration, his mind open as wide as he could safely allow. It took but another moment before he was violently pushed back with the sounds of screams echoing in his mind.

“DEAN! ROWENA!” Cas raised his other hand frantically, feeling along the cement seams around the bricks, trying to find some sort of latch, or loose gravel. The sound of running footsteps rushed to him and he could vaguely hear Dean’s frantic voice as he concentrated his grace outwards.

“Cas? Cas what is it?” He shook his head violently and stood back from the wall, staring daggers at its existence.

“There’s something here. I felt something—for just a moment but I felt, it felt like Sam was praying—” Clearly that was all the older Winchester needed as he also turned to study the wall, hunter eyes searching for a weakness. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Cas however as he nodded his head absently and turned to jog towards the garage.

“Stay there!” Rowena stared between the two before glancing at the wall as well while biting her lower lip.

“D’you think Samuel is behind that?” Cas could hear the small quiver in her voice but couldn’t spare the energy to reassure her. His own mind was reaching far past the physical barrier, feeling a new steady thrum of energy that had been absent before.

“There is something there—I can not place it, but I know he is there.” Before either could utter another word, Dean was jogging back to them, two sledgehammers in his grip and a determined frown on his face.

“Let’s do this, Rowena, stand back”. Dean handed off one of the hammers and took position opposite of Cas. They briefly shared a look, then in tandem started to chip away at the aging cinder blocks. Their mind a steady concentration and stream of silent prayers, _We’re coming Sam, hold on._

They hammered away with a single-minded determinedness. Their swings in perfect tandem against each other. Before long, Dean’s hammer sunk past the initial layer of mortar and Cas hesitated as Dean struggled to pull it free. With a grunt of annoyance, Dean finally yanked the hammer out of the wall, leaving behind a large black gaping hole. The two men stared at it for a moment and as Cas turned to glance at Dean he felt the first waves of magic break loose.

It was like a tidal wave of power washing over the three, Cas barely held onto his grace to keep from being flung from the backlash. He heard Rowena scream, and a grunt from Dean as the other two were tossed against the opposite wall. He wanted to turn and check on the two but the wails of agony that follow the wave of magic held him in place. Each could hear the loud pleas of mercy and the grunts of pain as it carried over the strange chittering noise from the darkness. Cas could feel Sam’s agony as it rippled across his grace and burrowed into his mind.

“SAMMY!” Dean shouted, as he scrambled to his feet and rammed his shoulder against the crumbling wall. Now that the shield of magic was broken, the cement bricks crumbled easily under his weight and it spurred Castiel into action. Using his own angelic strength, fueled by the worry and fear for his lover, Cas kicked and shoved into the crumbling wall, increasing the size of the hole they had stared.

“SAM! WE’RE COMING! HOLD ON!” Dean and Cas stumbled and broke through together into a darkened hallway. The atmosphere around them held a bitter scent of magic gone poisoned with age. They could hear Rowena clamber behind them, she was muttering something in Latin under her breath, but they didn’t stop to question. The sounds of Sam’s screams were slowly dwindling, and they frantically started forward into the darkness. Cas could feel the air burn in his lungs as he swiftly cast his grace forward, searching each doorway they passed for signs of Sam.

“There! To your left!” Rowena cried and Dean did not hesitate as he spied an old door. Lifting his foot, he kicked against the frame violently, and felt a small sense of satisfaction as it fractured and splintered under his force. Cas moved quickly behind him, angle blade held tightly in his hand as his eyes scanned the room. At first all they could see were musty shelves, half full of rotting wooden boxes and books. Rowena entered behind them slowly, her eyes glowing violet with her magic. “There—Sam’s there! Oh Samuel—” Rowena’s heartbreaking tone clenched at Cas’s heart as he gazed towards where Rowena pointed. A large ornate mirror stood on it’s own against the far wall. He could see blood spattered on the floor around it’s frame and past the glass, hung Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean pushed past Cas’s prone form as he rushed up towards the mirror. “Sam!” he pounded on the glass making it vibrate under the intensity.

“Dean stop! You shatter that mirror and Samuel is lost!” Rowena’s urgent tone made Dean hesitate before he whirled around and stared wide eyed and panicked at the witch.

“What do we do Rowena?” Cas could see the worry and fear beginning to cloud Dean’s judgement and knew it would only be a short period of time before he did something drastic. Cas looked back at Sam, his tall frame dangled limply from a set of chains. His body was a spattering of scratches and bloody marks that dripped slowly onto the dark floor. It didn’t seem like the younger hunter knew the others were there and Cas watched Sam’s chest rise and fall with hitched breath. Castiel ached to reach his grace out and wrap his lover in its warm embrace, to heal the hurt that littered the battered and bruised body. In the darkness behind Sam, Cas could vaguely make out several small bodies dancing around each other, like they were pushed back by their presence.

Cas placed a gentle hand on the glass in front of him and was startled to find he could pass through. He pulled back sharply and winced at the feel of razor edges slicing against his skin. The moving mass behind Sam seemed to ebb and flow with Cas’s movements and he tilted his head in thought. Briefly shining his grace outward, he let its light glow warmly over Sam’s skin before reaching past into the darkness beyond. Each of them heard a hissing chitter and the vague sense of small green bodies before they pressed themselves further away. Behind them, Cas heard Rowena cursed softly as her temper and annoyance flared.

“Och, nasty little buggers—their goblins Dean. Half deformed and lost to the darkness, their fairies that turned from the good and embraced the evil of their nature.” Dean groaned and shifted his weight while gripping the large sword from the library.

“Freaking fairies, just perfect. How do we get Sam out of there?” Rowena stepped forward and stood next to Castiel as she let her gaze roam over the edges of the mirror.

“This is a portal of some kind, I don’t know how long it’ll remain open. But for now it is, whatever is it you plan on doing. Do it quickly.” Cas and Dean both glanced at each other over her head and nodded slightly. Cas placed a gentle hand on Rowena’s shoulder to get her attention.

“If we destroy the mirror, will they be trapped there?” At Rowena’s nod Cas nodded back before stepping forward. “If it looks like we are losing—smash it—” he didn’t wait to hear a retort as he plunged forward, grace lighting up the darkness around them like a beacon in the night. Goblins hissed and cursed at them as they rushed over each other trying to escape from the holy glow. He could hear Dean behind him, cursing loudly as he hacked away at the braver monsters that tried to separate the two.

Cas didn’t have the time or energy to worry about his friend. At the moment, all he had eyes for were Sam. The man hadn’t moved as the two grew closer and the fear and worry Castiel was keeping contained was threatening to overflow and overwhelm him. As they reached Sam, Cas shifted his grip on his angle blade and brought up high to cut through the chains easily, dropping Sam’s weight quickly against Cas’s chest.

The Goblins around them screeched in anger and Dean faltered for a moment, clamping his hands over his ears against their rising ire.

“ ** _OUR TREASURE, OUR PRETTY! HE LIVES OR DIES BY OUR PLEASURE!”_** The goblins tried to surge forward, their claw like hands ripping at Castiel’s coat as he turned swiftly to pull Sam from their reach. From behind, Dean was able to regroup and circle around Cas and Sam, using his strength and reach to sweep a large arch with the blade.

“Back off you green midgets!” Castiel sliced away at a few reckless chargers and turned briefly to shout at his friend.

“Dean! Quickly!” Cas stumbled for a moment as one of them got a lucky swing in and he felt the blade slice along his calf. Another was attempting to pull at Sam’s limp arm, but before Cas could swipe at the creature, Dean was there. A spurt of black blood drenched the side of Sam’s tattered sweatpants before Dean pulled the dead creature off and hoisted Sam’s other arm over his shoulders.

“Run Cas!” Together they frantically carried Sam’s limp form past the growing mass. Castiel’s grace keeping them from coming closer. As they made their way back towards the mirror, they could see Rowena in the old storage room. Her hands were concentrated on a ball of light that was forming slowly in her grip. They could see her violet gaze turn swiftly on their approaching forms as they hurtled themselves through the glass and back on the other side of the mirror. Strained, Rowena raised the ball of power high above her head and shouted, “MOVE!” before letting loose the concentrated energy ball.

All three of them dodged to the side as a violent wind tore past them and the sound of shattered glass echoed in the sudden quiet. Cas picked his head up slowly, Sam nestled protected in his arms, and locked eyes with Dean. The two laid there in the dust catching their breath before they both turned their gaze towards Sam.

The cuts and marks appeared to be slowly fading before their eyes until his flesh was unmarred. His breath came in short silent gasps as his eyes wildly scanned back and forth between Dean and Cas. Gently, Castiel cupped Sam’s cheek, startling the hunter and causing his wild gaze to hesitate briefly before locking on to Castiel’s blue eyes.

“It’s okay Sam, you’re safe now—” Tears pooled at the corners of Sam’s eyes, and his hand twitched for a moment before raising to grip at Castiel’s arm.

“Ca—” Instantly Sam’s body locked up and another scream tore out of his throat. Startled, Castiel released Sam and leaned back as Dean rushed forward.

“Sam! Hey Sammy, what, what is it?” Dean looked up at Cas before turning to Rowena. “Red, what’s happening to ‘im?” Dean’s broken voice kicked Castiel out of his stupor and he shook his head violently before looking up at the witch. Her face was a mess of anguish and anger.

“It—bloody hell, Castiel put the boy to sleep, quickly!” Sam’s harsh screams were turning into guttural grunts, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Without wasting another moment, Cas placed two fingers gently to Sam’s temple and let a wash of cooling grace ease him into oblivion.

The silence around them was deafening with the sudden absence of screams. Dean cursed as he stood and turned a furious gaze back to Rowena. “What the hell Rowena?” Neither man missed the quick swipe across her cheeks as she turned away from them in disgust.

“It’s that collar—I can see the spell work. **Silence is golden**.” Dean looked back at the offending ring of silver with a sneer before looking over at Cas.

“Well? Can you get rid of it?” Cas let his fingers trail over the soft ridges of Sam’s face, slowly allowing himself a moment to breath deeply now that Sam with back, Sam was safe—well—safer—

He studied the piece of metal, allowing his grace to nudge against the runic magic he could feel there. Afraid of probing too hard, Cas pulled back reluctantly and shook his head.

“I cannot, the magic is too wild—too tainted by the darkness it has lived it for who knows how long.” Dean turned to Rowena with the silent question who merely shrugged in defeat.

“I canna remove something if I don’t know enough about it. I need some time to see what that collar’s intended purpose was for before I go poking at it.” Dean scoffed before shaking his head.

“What it was intended for—it’s clearly intended to make Sam like an animal. He can’t talk Rowena!” Cas watched as she hesitantly stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I know Dean—but he’s here, and he’s alive. We’ll get it off, just you see. Until then—there will just be a few slight adjustments is all—” Dean shook his head before glancing around the room with a sigh.

“C’mon Cas—let’s get him our of here before he wakes up—” Cas looked down at Sam’s sleeping face. Again, the lines of worry were gone, his eyes relaxed and mouth slightly open as he took a deep quiet breath. Cas’s heart ached at the pain he knew that was to come and slowly rested his forehead against Sam’s for a moment with a silent promise, they’d get the collar off, one way or another.


End file.
